mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome Home/Chapter 14
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 14 Violet opened her eyes to the sound of a knock. She rolled over on her bed to ask one of the other girls to get it, but saw that none of them were there. She lay on her back, confused, but it only took her a second for her memory to jump back to her. They had gone to get breakfast. In fact, given the keys to the room sat on Liberty's bed, it was probably them, having accidentally locked themselves out. Violet's thoughts were interrupted by another series of knocks, these ones frantically faster. Violet slowly climbed down the ladder, and used her bunk bed to support her still spinning head and her still aching body. Violet opened the door, but not to Liberty and Summer as she had expected, but to Chaz. "Violet, this is big." Chaz said, letting himself in and sitting on one of the beds. Violet closed the door and sat next to him. "What is big?" Violet asked, her voice lightly croaky. "Last night, I was walking around, you know, to think about things. But then I saw a rowboat on the shore." "A rowboat? You mean someone has come onto the island?" "Not just anyone. I saw the man with the glowing white eyes! He was there!" Violet froze. If what Chaz said was true, and the man had been controlling her before, what could he do with her at the Royal Academy? "You need to report this to the teachers. They'll know how to stop him." Violet told him. "They don't believe me. When I took them to where I found the boat, it was gone, and without that evidence, they found it too far-fetched. I don't want to freak you out, but I thought you would want to know." There was a pause. "Thank you for telling me this, Chaz. Its good to know. If you find anything else, can you tell me?" "Of course. Well, I'll see you around." "See you." As Chaz left Violet, she stopped hiding her panic. ---- Travis came up to the girl's dorms. It was about time he check in on Violet to see how she was going. After all, after the was he panicked when he thought he lost her, he knew he couldn't let that happen again. He knocked on the door, and after half a minute, the door was cautiously opened by Violet, who swung it open when she realized it was Travis. Before he had a chance to say anything, she lead him in, closed the door, and took a seat on one of the beds. Travis sat down next to her. Travis was shocked as he looked into her face; she was a pale as she had looked when she was unconscious, she was shivering and sweat was raining down from her forehead. "What's wrong?!" He asked, his voice concerned. "N-nothing." Violet stuttered. "Just tell me Violet." "W-well, I was just talking to C-Chaz, and he said that the m-man with the w-white glowing eyes is here!" "Listen to me, Violet, I'm sure Chaz is just having a go to get you wor-" "He is not." Travis took a breath in, "Even so, I am certain there is no white eyed guy here." "M-maybe." "I think that after I finish school today, we should go and have a nice time together. That will take you mind off things." "I guess." "Then its settled. I'll see you after school." "Okay." Travis talked to Violet about some basic things until the girls showed up, after-which he headed off, planning what he would do after school. It was clear that she was traumatized, and Travis figured that if he could be caring and supportive enough, maybe Violet could be her old self again. It was something defiantly worth trying. ---- Violet watched the clock tick onward. It was 3:58. At 4:00, the students would be released, and Travis would be there, taking Violet to a better place, at least for a few hours. After what felt like a lifetime of being away, Violet really missed Travis, and wanted to spend more time with him. 3:59. The clock was ticking so slowly that Violet was sure it was rigged. She just wanted to be out of the lonely room and spend time with Travis. After sleeping for most of the day, Violet was also feeling fairly bored. Another good reason to see Travis. 4:00. Finally. That meant that Travis was on his way. Which meant soon Violet could let go of all her pains and problems and pasts and just spend time with the one she loved. She heard a knock on the door, and excitedly limped towards it. As she opened the door, a glorious Travis stood before her. For some reason, he looked even more amazing then normal. Had it been that she hadn't been thinking about him for some time? It was hard to imagine she could ever stop thinking about him, with his glorious smile, his spiky, golden hair, his strong body, his caring personality. Perfect. In fact, looking at his perfection made her feel a bit careless. All she had done for the date was get into a dress. Never the less, Travis helped the still weak Violet out and took her to a beach, where he lay down a blanket which they lay on. At first Violet felt a bit tense. After all, so much had happened since they last saw each other. She had a bit of trouble remembering how little he cared about the small details, but it was only a few minutes before Violet was snuggled in right next to him. They talked about favorite foods, dream pets, hobbies, all kinds of things, non of which reminded Violet of the caves or the man. Soon, Violet had lost herself, nearly enchanted by his caring nature and his calming smile. And all the terrible memories, all the horrible experiences flew away. In fact, in the first time for what felt like a life time, Violet felt happy. ---- Chaz was up late, having helped pull a prank on Mr Verily. Normally, Chaz would have felt no guilt at all for doing it, but after the caves and what he promised to Violet... I will try. It was a step by step process, after all. Chaz was preparing for the eclipse that was dated next week, and was fairly excited. It was pretty extreme for the moon to block out the sun, and even more so when Summer told him that the moon was so much smaller then the sun. It was right through class time, to, which meant he missed out on an hour of school work. It would be a great day. Chaz enjoyed dinner, and finished after Derek, Brendan and Rhonda, who headed off to the dorms. As Chaz was taking dirty plates to be washed, he spotted an envelope on the floor. It must have been dropped. He put the dished on the benched and grabbed the envelope. It was named 'Chaz'. What was it? A message from a secret admirer, perhaps. Chaz opened it, and as he read the contents, his face turned pale. Dear Chaz McFreely I've come to consult you on urgent matters that are pressing on my mind. You see, my good sir, you are the only witness for both my controlling of your friend and my entrance to the Royal Academy. While I don't wish to take any vastly outrageous actions to deal with this, it could foil my entire plan. So, I think that you can agree that it is may be a necessity to remove all sources that threaten me, don't you agree? I've heard that you are looking forward to the eclipse. It is a shame you won't be alive long enough to see it. Sincerely Your worst nightmare. Category:Welcome Home Chapters